


aiming

by thelandscaper



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Graduation, One Shot, Playwriting, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandscaper/pseuds/thelandscaper
Summary: It's 4am after Maka and Soul's graduation party. Maka and Black Star have a heart-to-heart about the past and the future.





	aiming

**Author's Note:**

> // indicates interruption from the next line.

_It’s 4am. Maka rests against Soul. Only Patty, Liz, and Black Star remain of the party guests. Trash is everywhere. Soul wakes up._

SOUL: Sommswrong

Wurrammmmmaye?

LIZ: Naaahsure

_She and Soul cackle._

Paaahy...

PATTY: Time to go home, Lizzy

_Liz pokes Soul._

LIZ: Buh weewanna jink s’more

PATTY: Black Star, I’m taking Soul with me. He’ll definitely try something on Maka if he isn’t tamed

BLACK STAR: Fair. Text me when you get home, okay?

PATTY: Okay, goodnight!

BLACK STAR: ‘Night.

_Patty, Liz, and Soul exit._

_Maka wakes up._

MAKA: Hm.

Where’s Soul?

BLACK STAR: Patty took him and Liz back to Kid’s place. Soul was drunk as all hell.

MAKA: And you?

BLACK STAR: What about me?

MAKA: You seem like the type to get drunk.

BLACK STAR: I am drunk.

_Pause._

MAKA: Whaaaaaat I call bullshit, your speech is just fine

BLACK STAR: You realize I’ve been drinking for like five years. You would never be able to tell unless you knew my casual speech.

MAKA: That’s amazing

BLACK STAR: What about you?

MAKA: Huh?

BLACK STAR: Are you drunk?

MAKA: I don’t drink, // remember

BLACK STAR: Ahhh right

but you still tried to entertain your guests.

_She nods. Long pause._

MAKA: So...

BLACK STAR: So

MAKA: Can you answer a question for me?

BLACK STAR: Go for it.

MAKA: Well

Can you tell me when you started obsessing over becoming a star?

_Pause._

BLACK STAR: Somewhere around the time we met.

MAKA: …?

BLACK STAR: I was only training ‘cause I no longer had the privilege of fighting under my family. When I met you, though

Well

I saw the look on your face.

MAKA: So

You were inspired by me?

_Black Star sits down, holding his head in his hands._

BLACK STAR: Ungh

N...No...

MAKA: Come on.

BLACK STAR: I dunno. You seemed like you really liked me

MAKA: What made you so determined?

BLACK STAR: Nothing. It was my destiny.

MAKA: You’re lying

You started to tell me about our first meeting.

BLACK STAR: I didn’t

MAKA: You did

BLACK STAR: I don’t wanna talk about this, Maka. Leave me alone.

MAKA: Why did our meeting make you aim for God?

BLACK STAR: Don’t make things complicated

It doesn’t matter anymore.

MAKA: Why won’t you tell me// what

BLACK STAR: Because it won’t make a difference!

_Long pause._

I’m sorry

It’s ‘cause I didn’t want you to think any less of me.

MAKA: What?

BLACK STAR: I thought to myself, “That girl thinks I’m cool because of my training! I wonder what she’d think if I were to surpass even the greatest of men?”

_Long pause._

MAKA: You’ve aimed for the stars all these years because you thought I’d get bored of you if you didn’t?

BLACK STAR: I didn’t see you after that for another five years. During that time, I tried to improve.

And I did.

_Pause._

When I met you again, you had a partner who was a _guy_

_Long pause._

Uh. It kinda. hurt.

MAKA: You liked me?

BLACK STAR: Probably

But then I fell in love with Tsubaki. I still kept fighting, though. I was born for it. You just made me realize how much I loved it.

_Pause._

MAKA: So that’s it

_Black Star laughs._

BLACK STAR: That’s it

But you like Soul, don’t you

MAKA: Yeah

BLACK STAR: Then we’ll both keep fighting.

In a way— I guess, you were my first love.

_Long pause._

_Black Star packs up his things and exits. Maka breathes as if for the first time._

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a story I wrote back in 2012. I've adapted it in to a playwriting format, but it's still mostly true to what I originally wrote.


End file.
